mlp_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Equestria Civilizations
Fallout Equestria Civilizations '''is a Sid Meier's Civilization V mod that adds multiple factions from the popular fanfiction, Fallout: Equestria by Kkat. This mod was created by malexlee1. Factions '''The New Canterlot Republic The New Canterlot Republic is led by Littlepip Unique Units: Lightbringer. Can earn xp quickly, and can convert units to the NCR, but is weaker than the marine it replaces. Requires 5 horses. Unique Building: Followers of the Apocalypse Center. Desert, Tundra, and Snow tiles provide +1 food. Unique Ability: Legacy of the Stabledweller. Farms produce +1 food and City States can be annexed for a sum of gold The Steel Rangers The Steel Rangers are led by Elder Blueberry Sabre. Unique Units: Heavy Steel Rangers. Can bombard and direct attack, recieves a bonus vs cities/fortified. Replaces bazooka. Requires 2 iron. Unique Units: Star Paladin. Replaces Great General. +1 movement and can create MWT Stronghold (A citadel w/ +3 science). Unique Ability: Power Armor Tech. Defensive buildings produce +1 science. All units recieve a 15% bonus defending. The New Equestria The New Equestria is led by Red Eye Unique Units: Slaver Gang. Replaces Infantry. Can pillage without moving and can trade slaves (exotic goods) at national borders for gold. Unique Ability: Corrupted Generousity. Trade routes yield +2 gold. Units recieve a bonus around the Capital, and have a chance of recruiting encamped Barbarians to Red Eye's cause. Cities produce slightly more unhappiness. UI: Refurbished Factory. Costs 3 gold but produces +3 Production and +1 Culture. Can only be built over a mineral straegic resource. The Grand Pegasus Enclave The Grand Pegasus Enclave (Military) under Autumn Leaf UA: Operation Cauterize: All land units can paradrop 4 spaces and reiceve +1 sight. UU: Raptor: Can carry 1 aircraft and speciallizes in taking down air units and armor units. Can fly over water. Require 2 aluminum and 1 oil and can't capture cities. Is stronger than the helicopter it replaces. UU: Thunderhead: A massive flying carrier that is slow, but is incredibly powerful, and recieves a bonus vs cities. Can carry 3 planes, travel over water, and requires 3 aluminum and 1 uranium. The Unity The Unity under The Goddess UA: Unity for All: No cities can be built or annexed besides the Capital, but territory can be expanded via th UI. Units require less XP to be promoted, cost less to maintain and recieve a large bonus fighting in Fallout. UU: Alicorn Drones: May recieve one of 3 promotions after the first battle. Twilight's Teleportation allows units to paradrop 4 spaces. Trixie's invisibility allows the unit to become invisible. Gestalt and Mosaic's spells allow a bonus when adjacent (telepathy), and a bonus when defending (shields). UI: IMP Taint Vat: Produces +2 culture, +1 faith, and +2 Food. Also deals damage to adjacent enemy units and expands Unity borders to adjacent tiles (this is their only way to expand besides conquest.) Known bugs: * Austria Ability is offset by the NCR. * Star Paladins won't move without crashing for some users. Temporary Solution: Play with quick movement animations. External Links * Direct Download Category:Mod Category:Oc Category:Original Character Category:Fan Character Category:Fighting games